


palmistry

by displayheartcode



Series: Warmth of the Sun [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Divination, F/F, Female Ron Weasley, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Rory reads Hermione's palm.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Warmth of the Sun [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/115171
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	palmistry

**Author's Note:**

> sunshine states asked for use your words

Rory looked over Hermione’s opened palm. “Why does this have to be in the OWL exam? Reading tea leaves is bad enough.”

“It’s your fault for taking the class.” Hermione looked as though she was attempting to not roll her eyes. “Whatever happened to practicing this with Halley?”

“I interpreted her dreams and told her that she was going to name one of her kids after Snape.”

A sigh. “Now use your words.”

Rory drew her index finger along a line that went down the center of Hermione’s palm. She tapped it with an orange-painted nail. “This is, uh, your fate line, I think.” She quickly glanced at Hermione’s face, hoping to find a clue in her features, but she then remembered how Hermione had stormed out of the class years ago. “No, wait this is your love line.”

Hermione made a slight sound. 

“I think it means that your love is close…but also crossing with the fate line in a way that means…something…” Rory felt her ears burn with embarrassment. 

“Do you truly believe in this nonsense?” Hermione asked. “I think it’s dreadful how an entire future can be laid out. What about our _choices?_

“I dunno.” Rory wrinkled her freckled nose. “Might be nice to know when your future wife or whatever is near you.” She looked up and made the mistake of meeting Hermione’s eyes. “I, uh…”

“Right.” Hermione drew her hand back, blushing.


End file.
